Metroid Echoes of the Past
by All That Rema1ns
Summary: When a stone is thrown into water the effect causes the water to ripple. These ripples stretch far and sometimes there is no telling how they impact life around it. Samus Aran was the stone and the ripples she caused affected even more than she realized. She would soon discover however just how far her actions reached.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid but if I did we would see more of it.

Chapter 1: Prologue

"M-mommy, Daddy." A small girl of no more than four called out once again in desperation. She had finally gained the courage to pull herself from her hiding place, but at the sight of what lay before her she immediately wanted to return and pretend this was all a dream. The scenery before her was like something from a war movie. Houses on fire, smoke billowing upwards to blacken out the sky and worst of all the smell. The smell of burning corpses reaching her nostrils and turning her stomach. Confused and scared she searched frantically for any sign of her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy. Where are you?" she asked hoping for any sort of response. In the back of her mind she knew no one was going to answer. She knew and yet "MOMMY, DADDY." she screamed at the top of her lungs fear overtaking her as her eyes started to burn and tears began to well up. They rolled down her ash covered cheeks and fell to the battle scarred ground beneath her. No... this was no battle, this was a massacre. Those monsters came without warning and attacked without provocation; killing everyone in their path. What few villagers took up arms to fight put up little resistance against the reptilian-like creatures that descended upon them that day. The young girl fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably as she replayed the events that led her to this nightmare.

The day had started out like any other. The sun was shining brightly in a clear blue sky, and there was a slight breeze as she ran outside to play with the other kids. She pushed her blonde hair out of her face as she smiled and waved goodbye to her father who was heading for work. Had she known what terrible events would transpire that day she would've held onto his leg and begged him to stay. Even though it wouldn't have made a difference she knew he would have picked her up hugged her tightly and told her he would see her this afternoon. Right now that was all she wanted. She wanted to feel his embrace and his warmth that only he seemed to be able to give.

The thought made more tears fall as she wished more than anything he was there to wrap his arms around her, wipe away her tears and tell her everything would be okay. She hoped, even as buildings crumbled around her and smoke stung her eyes and made her cough, she couldn't help but hope that she would look up and see him and her mother running towards her.

"Mommy." she choked out in between sobs crouched over on all fours while more tears flowed as though they had broken through a dam. Her mom had been hanging out the laundry as she ran off to join her friends for a game of hide and seek. She recalled how her mom yelled after her to be careful and not to go to far as she got annoyed at having to hear it once again. Now however, she just wished she could hear her voice. Even if it was just for her to come inside wash up and get ready for dinner. Oh how she would have given anything to hear those words at this moment.

As the tears slowed she looked around at the debris of what once had been her home. Why did this happen? What do I do know? Where do I go? The questions swirled through her mind making her feel dizzy and light-headed. Her body felt almost suspended as she stood up and began to take a few steps forward. She had no idea where she was going her body just seemed to move of its own accord. She looked around hoping to see someone still alive but there was no one. She lifted her head toward the sky searching for any sign that someone was out there. Still nothing.

As she walked she noticed a stuffed rabbit lying in the dirt. It was black from all the smoke, its left ear was torn in half, and one of its eyes was missing. Even so, it gave her some small comfort to have something to hold. She clutched it tightly to her chest as she kept walking; memories popping into her mind as she toured through the remainders of her home. Memories such as the fence where Mrs. Bailey's cat would lay in the afternoon hoping to catch a nap. Her and her friends however would come up with new ways each day to scare the pudgy feline. They had made it into sort of a game to see who could get it to jump the highest marking their records with notches in the wooden posts. A slight smile graced her lips as she thought on those happier times.

She walked past Mr. Adams house and noticed the covered hole in the side where she had crashed her bike the first time she learned to ride. She remembered him running outside to see what had happened, and how she had been terrified he was going to be angry at her. However he just picked her up, smiled and asked if she was okay. He had even fixed her bike afterwards. Her smile grew just a little wider.

The memories didn't stop there as she passed by what remained of her friend Kerry's house. She stared at where her bedroom window used to be thinking of the times they would have sleepovers. She walked further and passed Brad Mitchell's house the freckled faced redhead boy that would constantly tease her, Mrs. Biggs house where she could almost smell the freshly baked pies and cookies and finally; her smile quickly faded.

She stared blankly at the spot where her house sat. Burned to ash smoke still emanating she felt the tears once again as the pain in her heart threatened to rip from her chest. She closed her eyes and imagined her mom preparing the nights meal and her father calling her over so he could read her a story. She could feel it. The sounds of crickets chirping, the smell of the food and her Dads' tobacco, the feeling of warmth, safety, and love. So lost was she in her fantasy that she didn't feel the claw that grabbed her shoulder, but when it spun her around and she stared wide-eyed into its owners face she knew her life was over.

Authors Note: So there's the beginning a kind of prologue of sorts. It's been a while since I've had an English class so please excuse any grammatical errors. That said any comments/reviews feedback of any kind would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid.

XOXOXOXO - denotes flashback

Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening

Drip...drip...drip. The steady patter of water falling could be heard nearby as her state of consciousness returned.

Wh-Where am I? The ringing in her ears threatening to drown out the voice in her head. Slowly, she opened her eyes, but her head was so dizzy it caused her vision to swim making it hard to discern her surroundings. With reluctance she let her eyes fall shut; relying on her other senses to give her an idea of her location. Her body felt strange, heavy, yet at the same time suspended. She tried moving her arms but something held her in place. Panic caused her eyes to quickly open, and she forced them to focus on the bindings around her wrists. From what she could tell she was held up by chains trailing to the ceiling. She cast her eyes downward to find a matching pair around her ankles.

She pulled against them only accomplishing in making her wrists more sore. With her vision becoming blurry once again she closed her eyes and let herself hang in suspension, weariness and fatigue making it all too easy. From somewhere she could hear the slight hum of a running engine; the exact direction masked by the sound of rattling pipes and venting exhausts. She also heard the sound of footsteps as they clanged against metal grating, and through the echo of the vents what sounded like voices, though she couldn't make out any words. It was obvious to her now that she was someones prisoner on a ship, but why, and who, or what were her captors.

The questions gnawed at her mind; the answers covered by a haze. As she tried to remember images floated and flashed behind her closed lids. Images of a battle, of burning buildings, and... Space Pirates. The flood of knowledge was overwhelming, and the abruptly returning memories caused her to feel slightly light-headed. Yes, I remember, I was returning from a mission when I picked up a distress signal over my emergency frequency channel.

XOXOXOXO

Mission accomplished. She finished her report and sent it to the proper authorities. It was one of her more easier missions. A simple capture of a group of rebels plotting against their planets government. This mission however left her with a feeling of unease. It wasn't the thought that she had missed something or that there was a bigger picture she couldn"t see, but rather the child she had torn away from his father. Maybe she didn't do it personally but she may as well have. She could still see the little boys face as tears streamed down and he grew red from screaming for his father to come back. It took every ounce of control not to set the man free, but she knew had she did it would only cause the cycle to begin again. No, she didn't think that Federation law was perfect, nor did she think rebellions would solve its problems. However, she couldn't help think that no matter how much good she does that somewhere it's not always seen that way. How many lives had she destroyed in an attempt to make the galaxy a safer place? Her thoughts were broken by the sudden sound of her onboard computer.

"Beacon distress signal activated, location planet Grey." it droned. She quickly plotted a course and took off; grateful for the interruption to her grim thoughts. Information about the planet was relayed to her during the flight. Grey, such a bland name for a planet she thought, but as she read the description it seemed to fit. It was a pretty bland planet, mostly used for farmland, and not many resources in abundance either. No afloratite, no fuel gel, not even any monetary resources. So what was the reason behind this attack she wondered.

As her mind formed conclusions of rebel factions and terrorist attacks her computer chimed in with an update. "Distress signal location confirmed, initiate landing sequence." it announced. Samus hit the controls to begin landing and closed her eyes. In an instant what had once been a woman now stood a suit of armor over six feet tall, poised and ready for battle. As she neared the planets' surface she saw what remained of smoldering fields and crumbling cities; a patchwork of carnage and destruction. The ship gave a slight jerk as it landed. She stood above the hatch door and was lowered onto the planet. She glanced at her heads up display for any sign of movement...nothing. Her H.U.D showed the source of the signal to be in the nearby city, and after locking up her ship she took off in that direction. Perhaps there will be survivors.

Once she entered the city however her hopes were soon shattered. What had once been a network of streets and buildings was now barely more than rubble. Bodies were everywhere plasma burns adorning almost every inch. Who could have done this? She spun right almost as soon as her motion tracker detected the movement. Her plasma cannon trained on the motions spot she caught a glimpse of a woman before she disappeared inside the remains of a building. She immediately followed suit.

Perhaps there are others, but why did she run? She chased the woman through the narrow corridors of the crumbling structure; her H.U.D. giving away her position. When at last the woman came to a halt it was in a hallway that had been blocked by falling debris. Samus approached slowly, trying to seem as docile as possible. The woman turned and stared in wide-eye terror at the person before her.

"S-Stay back!" she screamed as she searched desperately for a way out. Samus stopped where she was and tried to calm the frantic woman.

"It's okay, I'm here to help." she spoke in a calm, reassuring tone. "My name is Samus Aran. I received a distress signal and came to investigate. What happened here?" She had hope to abate the womans' fears, but to no avail. She had begun climbing the debris in an attempt to reach higher ground when she slipped and fell. Samus took a few steps forward to help the girl, but she had gotten up almost immediately.

"I said stay back you monster!" her scream reverberated around them as she threw a rock at the bounty hunter. Her motion tracker detected the movement, and also the movement of about twenty others just outside the building. She ducked below the rock flying towards her and had intended to grab the woman when a plasma blast shot through the girls chest. The shock didn't even have time to register before plasma fire started burning through the walls in the building. Her instincts took over and she rolled to avoid a torrent of plasma, and then jumped to the second floor as enemy fire peppered the area she had just been in. Her feet had barely touched the ground before she took off at a sprint down the hall; activating her speed booster along the way. She could feel the support structures give way, and the building began to lean as it started to fall. When she reached the end of the hallway she gave one final push and shot through the wall. She flipped through the air and landed gracefully as the building collapsed behind her.

There was the deafening sound of the building crashing to the ground, and the wave of dirt and debris that followed. She stood there regaining her breath when she felt a sudden jolt of plasma hit between her shoulder blades. It stunned her momentarily as she fell to one knee, and as the dust settled she could make out vague images from among the clouds. She checked her H.U.D and realized she was surrounded. Quickly standing she readied her plasma cannon at the figures closest. Once the dirt settled and she recognized her attacker as Space Pirates; more queations arose than what were solved.

Why are Space Pirates attacking this planet? If it was her they were after why are there so few of them? And why haven't they begun attacking? The questions swirled through her mind until her tracker indicated movement behind her. She didn't even get fully turned around before an electric current was sent surging through her body. Her vision blurred and dimmed, she lost all feeling in her entire body, and she collapsed to the ground clinging desperatelyto her ebbing conscious.

The pirates closed in around her. Their cries of victory evident even though their language was foreign. With her strength fading her power suit diminished leaving her at their mercy. She tried to focus, to regain the use of her armor but it was pointless, and as the last of her strength gave way she looked up into the face of her subduer. What she saw was not the face of a Space Pirate, not the face of a human, but the face of a monster.

Authors' Note: Here is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it because I really enjoyed writing it. Metroid is my favorite video game series and I want to do it justice. That said if there was something you didn't understand or I didn't make clear let me know. Thanks for reading. See you next chapter.


End file.
